Diferencias irreconciliables
by LiLyGrE
Summary: Lily y James son de dos mundos distintos y pareciera que por más que lo intenten jamás logran ser amigos, sin mencionar que ninguno parece tener ganas de intentarlo. Será posible que ambos lleguen a amar todo lo que siempre odiaron?


Bueno gentee, esta es una nueva fic. No se preocupen la otra la pienso terminar, pero voy lento, que sé yo, espero que me tengan paciencia. Esta es una que surgió con james´freak un día en el coelgio, bah, varios días en el coelgio que estabas muuy aburridas. No está terminada pero hay otro capítulo y medio más escritos, así que si les gusta sigo posteando y después la convenzo a mi amiga para que sigamos. Escribimos un par de párrafos cada una, así que está buena porque es una mezcla de ambas. Espero que les gustee!

Capítulo 1:

Escucho un ruido. Se sobresaltó, aunque no más que siempre. Como era usual, dicho ruido no cesaba, y sabía que no habría de hacerlo a menos que hiciera algo al respecto. Cualquiera podría pensar que lo hacía de quisquillosa, y en parte no se equivocaban. Pero mayormente, o en forma parcial, quería tranquilidad, la necesitaba mejor dicho. Que todos fueran irresponsables no era su culpa, pero los exámenes de mitad de año estaban a sólo un mes! Por eso y por todo, decidida, se paró, cruzó la puerta de su cuarto, bajó las escaleras y se enfrentó con un grupo de alumnos, los causantes del alboroto.

-Ejem- dijo Lily en un tono de voz audible pero intentando no parecer prepotente.- ¿No les molestaría hacer un poco menos de ruido? Hace rato que intento concentrarme y no puedo.

Fue tan humillante el hecho de que ninguno de los merodeadores levantar la vista para mirarla que no sabía si lamentar o no cuando Cindy se levantó de la falda de James para enfrentarla.

-Lily, ¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que pases las 24 horas del día estudiando?

-Creo que mucha, ¿sabés? El hecho de que desee evitar la insoportable voz de estúpidas como vos me lleva a recluirme en la biblioteca. Por lo tanto adquiero conocimientos que desgraciadamente para vos nunca vas a tener. Resulto ser mejor que los demás y ahí se marca la diferencia. Así que gracias por hacerme Premio Anual- contestó Lily con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pero no suficiencia por ser Premio Anual o simplemente mucho más inteligente que ella, sino porque sabía que Cindy no tendría que contestarle.

Sin embargo la falta de inteligencia de Cindy era compensada con la capacidad verbal de James quien, tirando sus cartas sobre la mesa y haciéndole un comentario a Sirius, se levantó de su sillón y, tomando a Cindy por la cintura le respondó a Lily:

-Evans, tranquila, ya nos vamos. Te vamos a dejar sola para que termines el informe ese que nos asignaron en grupo. Suerte que me tocó con vos no? dijo sonriendo, y finalizó –Espero que te resulte cómo trabajar sobre las escaleras. Mirá que hay que entregárselo a McGonagall el martes-

Lily sintió que enrojecía '¿Qué _yo_ termine? ¿Y sobre las escaleras?' pensó, extrañada. Todo le quedó claro cuando vio a los Merodeadores, con Cindy a la cabeza, dirigiéndose no hacia los cuartos de los hombres, sino a los de las mujeres. NO podía ser, '¿es Cindy realmente capaz de esto? ¿Qué piensan, que no los voy a delatar? Realmente no me conocen.' Indignadísima, subió cinco minutos después las escaleras hacia el cuarto de séptimo de mujeres, y al abrir la puerta su indignación se multiplicó por MUCHO. En _su_ cama estaban Mel, Sirius y Peter, tomando algo que se parecía mucho a botellas de alcohol. James estaba sin remera en medio del cuarto. ¿Cómo era posible esto en cinco minutos? Sin vacilar, se acercó al mueble que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y apagó la música.

-Eh Evans!- dijo James, actuando sorprendido. -¡¿Por qué terminás la fiesta?! Unite, tomá tranquila- dijo alcanzándole una botella de ron.

-Yo no tomo alcohol- dijo Lily seriamente. Cindy rió:- ¿Qué, te da miedo que te caiga mal? ¡Pobre la nenita! A ver si interfiere con su estudio- terminó desafiante.

-No digas taradeces- le dijo Lily.- ¡No tomo alcohol a las seis de la tarde! ¡Y creeme que cuando tomo me cae bastante mejor que a vos! No sé vos pero yo nunca me voy a olvidar de la última vez que te vi ebria.-

-Jaja- intervino James- no te subestimes Lily- yo creo que va a ser más inolvidable cuando vos te pongas ebria por primera vez.

-Jaja- Lily se rió falsamente- Potter yo no me _pongo_ ebria. _Sé_ tomar a diferencia de vos y tus amigos. No todo el mundo que toma lo hace para terminar mal, ¿sabías?

-Obvio Lily, intervino Sirius- Para nosotros el alcohol es un _placer_ y por eso lo compartimos con nuestros amigos- dijo esto ofreciéndole una botella de tequila. Aunque fuera diferente a ellos, no quería que pensaran que era tan correcta y estudiosa, por lo que la tomó.

Un ratito más tarde, Lily sentía el alcohol nublarle la mente, ¿por qué hacía esto si ella no resistía el alcohol?

-¿Ves Lily que podemos llevarnos bien cuando queremos?- le dijo James sonriendo al verla reír por un chiste hecho por Sirius y le pasó casi inconscientemente una botella de cerveza de manteca. Al verlo, Lily la agarró pero luego se arrepintió.

-No… no gracias.- dijo devolviéndosela a James.

-Vamos Lily, ¡no seas tan seria!- le dijo James, comenzando a insistirle.

-No… no, en serio.

-Dale, ¿por qué no?

-¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo ella entre risitas.

-A ver…- dijo él divertido.

-Estoy un poquito mareada- dijo riéndose sobremanera, indicando con dos dedos de su mano el "poquito". James de repente se sintió despierto. Levantándose de la cama donde charlaba con Lily, se dirigió al grupo.

-¿Jugamos a algo?- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Verdad consecuencia!- dijo Remus sentándose al lado de Lily- ¿jugamos?

-Ehh…

-Buenísimo- la interrumpió Sirius.

-Yo empiezo- gritó James sentándose en frente de Lily.- Decime Lily, verdad o consecuencia?

-Verdad- dijo dándose cuenta de que todavía podía usar un poco la razón.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?- James formuló la pregunta sin vacilar y la miró directo a los ojos. Se estaba divirtiendo y _mucho_.

Pero Lily, para su sorpresa, no parecía enojarse.

-Nunca- dijo tranquila y se acomodó en el asiento.- Ahora yo. James, ¿verdad o consecuencia?-

James, previendo la venganza, eligió verdad.

-¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que tuviste sexo con alguien con quien sintieras algo fuera de deseo sexual?

Le hubiera gustado mirar a James a la cara para ver su reacción pero se distrajo por el ruido que hizo Cindy al dejar la botella bruscamente en el piso:- Lily me parece que tomaste demasiado- le dijo esta.

-No, a mí no- intervino Sirius- sigamos. Respondé James.

-Nunca- respondió al fin intentando parecer tranquilo.

-Lo sabía- dijo Lily tranquilamente.

-¿Qué sabías?- preguntó James, un poco enojado, si la pregunta venía por donde él pensaba.

-Que nunca habías amado a nadie- respondió Lily, con una sonrisa que le surgía sola en el rostro.

Aunque nadie se dio cuenta, dicho comentario lo había ofendido. -¿Y por qué te parece eso?-

-¡Porque yo lo digo y se acabó la discusión!- dijo ella, agarrando una botella de cerveza que casi se cae al haber sido arrebatada de las manos de Remus sin previo aviso. De escasos tres tragos, casi se terminó la botella.

-¡Bueno sigamos!- dijo Sirius emocionado, bebiendo vodka como si fuera agua.

-¡Seee sigamos!- exclamó Lilly, levantando al aire el vaso donde tenía la botella.

-Si estás tan emocionada, te elijo Lily… ¿Verdad o consecuencia?-

-¡CONSECUENCIA!- dijo ella sin siquiera pensarlo. Total, ¿cuál era el problema?

-Ok, bárbaro. Besá a Remus, y seriamente por favor, no un beso de niños-

Justo cuando Remus estaba por decir el típico "noo Sirius, no jodas", (no porque fuera fea, sino para resguardarse) ella se acercó, lo tomó por el cuello y lo besó.

Enseguida sintió que alguien la empujaba con fuerza hacia atrías… y no era Remus.

-¿James que hacés? ¡Es una prenda!- Estaba tan mareada que no podía visualizar el rostro enojado de James con claridad.

-Lily estás muy alcoholizada. No sabés lo que hacés- Le dijo James agarrándola con fuerza y levantándola de la cama.

-¡Dejala! Es un juego- dijo Sirius intentando respirar con dificultad por el ataque de risa que tenía.

-Callate Sirius. Tiene razón- dijo Remus levantándose y agarrando a Lily por la espalda. –Hay que llevarla a tomar aire.

Sirius se divertía cada vez más cuando veía como James acercaba a Lily a sí alejándola de Remus. –Yo la llevo- le dio James a los demás y la sacó del cuarto.

-¿Qué te pasa James?- gritó Lily intentando alejarse de James que le apretaba el brazo con fuerza.

-¡Lily estás ebria! ¿Te das cuenta de lo que acabás de hacer?

-Sí, ¿y? A vos se te ocurrió jugar a ese juego y no me digas que no sabías que yo estaba mareada. ¿Aparte por qué te molesta que haya besado a Remus? Era un juego-

-No seas ridícula Evans. No me molestó para nada- dio James serio como cerrando el tema, lo cual fue una suerte, porque en ese momento el helado aire de la noche golpeó contra sus mejillas y la realidad comenzó a chocar. No se sentía del todo bien, pero la conciencia le pesaba.

-Por acá- dijo James tomándola por un hombro y llevándola a sentarse en un banco.

-Tengo mucho frío- dijo ella comenzando a tiritar.

James se quitó la capa y le cubrió los hombros y, viendo que ella se tambaleaba la ayudó a sentarse contra un árbol frente al lago y se sentó a su lado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. Lily sentía el frío helado en su cara y se dio cuenta de que podía volver a pensar claramente. Notó que James debía tener frío sin su capa e intentó devolvérsela pero él se negó. Empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado en su cuarto. Le vino a la mente la cara de sorpresa de Remus cuando ella se le acercó de golpe. No quería pensar en eso ahora y mucho menos hablarlo con James. Lo miró a la cara y recordó lo que se habían dicho y de repente se sintió muy culpable.

-James, perdoname si me desubiqué recién. Me refiero… con lo que te pregunté.

Él sólo sonrió: –No te disculpes Evans… Lily.- se corrigió -yo empecé con las preguntas incómodas. No sé por qué… quería… quería ver tu reacción, pero por lo visto no te molesta admitir nada-

-¿Me estás cargando? No te hubiera hablado de mi vida privada ni en un millón de años si no hubiera estado como estaba.-

-Sí y supongo que tampoco hubieras hecho lo que hiciste con Remus- agregó James, muy seguro de la respuesta.

-Ah no sé… quien sabe. Es lindo Remus, bah para mí por lo menos- dijo, sin notar que la cara de James se ensombrecía.

James intentó tomárselo en broma, y la miró levantando una ceja, como invitándola a continuar. Lily sólo sonrió divertida así que James continuó: -Mirá vos. ¡Así que te gusta Moony! Me hubieras avisado. Lo puedo arreglar muy rápido.

Ambos rieron y ella decidió seguir con la broma: -No, está bien. Me gusta hacer las cosas yo sola. Ir de frente…

James se divertía cada vez más. No tenía este lado divertido de Lily: -Jaja. No tenía idea de que eras así de… atrevida. Y yo que pensaba que el beso había sido efecto del alcohol. –Se quedó pensando y siguió- Y lo peor es que no soy el único. ¡Cuanta gente en este colegio te ve como una nena inocente! Me parece que voy a tener que hacer algo para desengañarlos.

Lily lo miró sorprendida. –La verdad es que prefiero que la gente se de cuenta sola de cómo soy, no me gustan los carteles- dijo ella.

-Bueno pero para que la gente tenga ganas de conocerte vos primero tenés que poner carteles para señalarles la dirección. Sino piensan que sos aburrida y siguen de largo. –le respondió James fingiendo que no había entendido la indirecta.

-A mí no me gusta dármela de nada. Los alardes me disgustan. Buenas noches James, me voy a descansar- dijo Lily seriamente, levantándose rápido y dirigiéndose hacia el castillo. Atrás dejó a un muy confundido James que se quedó pensando en que al final, la conversación civilizada que habían tenido esa noche no había servido para nada.

-Pará pará- Lily se dio vuelta la escuchar la voz de James que la llamaba. -¿Por qué no me decís bien lo que pensás?- No parecía enfadado pero sí serio. –Ya que empezaste terminá! Además… no voy a tener otra oportunidad de verte alcoholizada- agregó este último comentario para ablandar un poco la situación. Pero Lily no sonrió:

-Mirá James, lo que yo piense de vos no importa. Si a vos te gusta tu forma de ser, bien por vos. Es sólo que a mí no me gustaría ser sólo una imagen que todo el mundo adora y que nadie sepa como soy en verdad. Prefiero tener tres amigos que me conocen en serio, que treinta que no tienen idea como soy.

-¿Qué pensás que soy? Yo amigos tengo muy pocos en este colegio, que tenga conocidos porque me gusta relacionarme y _sociabilizar_ creo que no significa que sea el idiota que pensás vos. Justamente me hubiera gustado tenerte a vos como conocida, pero sos tan cerrada y obstinada, te creés tan especial que no pensás que merezca tu amistad. Así que acá quedamos Lily… no voy a mendigarte nada.

-¿Sabés que pasa? Para mí un conocido es una persona que conocés y punto. Vos y yo somos conocidos y para llevarnos mejor tendríamos que conocernos más, lo que, como vos dijiste, parece bastante difícil entre nosotros. Además James, vos y yo somos muy distintos. ¡Ni siquiera podemos hablar sin discutir porque no nos ponemos de acuerdo en nada!- y poniéndole una mano en el hombro finalizó: -así que dejémoslo así dale? No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiero ser tu amiga, simplemente, no creo que funcione.-

Dándose media vuelta entró en el castillo.

-Imbécil- dijo James por lo bajo- ¿Quién se negaba a acercarse a él? Se quedó un rato en los terrenos, pensando en lo que había sucedido esa tarde/noche. Se arrepentía de haber separado a Lily de Remus, hubiera dejado que llegara más lejos, así luego se convertía en el hazmerreír escolar. Aunque pensándolo bien, ¿no le hubiera molestado eso? Definitivamente NO se dijo. Entre la fiesta, el hablar con Lily, y el reflexionar en soledad, se perdió la cena, por lo que subió directamente a la Sala Común. Allí vio, cerca de la chimenea, a los Merodeadores con Cindy y los demás, riéndose como si hubieran seguido tomando. Pero Remus estaba más apartado, hablando con… Lily?

James se quedó inmóvil un momento sin saber qué hacer. Afortunadamente antes de que se decidiera vio que Lily se despedía de Remus y subía a su habitación. Entonces se acerco a su amigo y le dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo: -che parece que va en serio lo de ustedes dos eh.-

Remus sonrió: -Jaja. Todo lo contrario. Vino a pedirme perdón por lo que hizo. Pero yo le dije que no se preocupara. La verdad que no tenía esa imagen atrevida de Lily. Me parece que la voy a invitar a salir.- Sin esperar respuesta se dio vuelta para hablar con Sirius que lo llamaba.

James hizo un saludo general a todos sus amigos y subió a acostarse. Necesitaba estar solo para pensar todo lo que había pasado en tan sólo un par de horas.

Mientras tanto en la sala común Sirius no podía respirar del ataque de risa que le había agarrado. Cuando al fin pudo calmarse lo miró a su amigo y, poniéndose serio, le dijo: -Pará, ¿Vos en serio pensás que James se va a poner celoso si salís con Lily?

-¡Te digo que sí boludo! No sabés se quedó re serio cuando se lo comenté… ¿vos decís que le gusta?- preguntó preocupado.

-Mmm… estamos hablando del mismo _James_? Supongo que le da bronca que no se la ligó él. Antes no le preocupaba porque pensaba que era un imposible para todos, pero como vio que vos sí pudiste…

-Bueno, en ese caso es un tremendo idiota… creo que cualquiera habría podido con el estado que tenía Lily, no me jacto de nada.

-Jaja… es verdad. Pero para comprobar si James realmente está celoso, podés hablar de Lily y contar todo lo que "hiciste" con ella cuando salieron y cosas así. JAJAJA sería muy cómico.- dijo Sirius riendo, imaginando ya la situación.

Remus también rió- Bueno, ¡pero te tengo de mi lado eh! Nada de después decirle que "no tenías idea."- advirtió Remus.

-Obvio Moony- me hago cargo yo- concluyó Sirius, dándole la mano a su amigo.


End file.
